


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Trash_Baby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But also inappropriate, Cold Weather, Dean being a flirt, Dean being a gentleman, F/M, Fluff, Hunter!Reader, Innuendo, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Baby/pseuds/Trash_Baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold on the way back to the motel, and Dean offers you his jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

“D-Dean,” You manage to stutter out between chattering teeth. “D-Dean, I’m c-c-cold!”

The pitch of your voice rises to a whine at the end of your sentence, and Dean spins around on his heel to stare at you with a frown. “And? So am I.”

You pout, tightening your arms around your torso and look down the road as the two of you make your way back. It had been a late night hunt - weren’t they always? - and Sam had taken the Impala to dispose of the vampire bodies (vampires who turned out to be the small town’s mayor and his ‘family’), leaving you and Dean to clean up. The two of you made quick work, and had decided to get as far away from the nest as possible to reduce the risk of being caught.

Now, you and Dean were strolling down an empty road in the general direction of your motel. Either side of the road were empty fields, leaving you open to the elements. The wind was cold, and there had been a few minutes of torrential rain that left you damp and cold. Your jeans cling to your thighs and your t-shirt sticks to your chest and back, and your canvas jacket is heavy, weighing you down and you trudge along, feet dragging in the gravel.

“Dean, please!” You whine again, this time not caring. “I’m cold, and I don’t wanna get sick _again_.”

“What do you want me to do about it?”

You bite your lip for a moment, wondering what he would think about your suggestion, before shrugging to yourself and asking, “Can I borrow your jacket?”

He stops in his tracks for a moment, and you stumble into his back. Scrambling back, your cheeks flare up as he hisses, “What?!” As if you’d just asked if you could drive Baby off a cliff. 

“Please, Dean! Please?” You try your hardest to convince him, and he only needs some minor pushing before he throws his head back with a sigh and slides off his jacket. 

“Here.” 

Chewing your lip, you tug off your jacket and drop it to the ground before glancing down at your top. Your pause is only momentary, because you shrug and start peeling off the now skin-tight shirt, dropping it on top of your jacket. 

“Jeez, lady, what’s taking you so long?” He mutters, turning around to face you before he freezes, mouth agape and eyes wide. “Oh.” His shock wears off, and his lips curl into a cocky smirk as his eyes scan over your body appreciatively. “Did you want to use my jacket as a blanket so we can get it on at the side of the road?”

“Dean!” You hiss, crossing your arms, which only succeeds in him staring at your breasts. “ _Dean!_ ” Your voice is sharp as your hand whips out to strike him on the stomach. It’s not as effective as you’d hoped, but he jolts and offers his jacket once again, clearing his throat awkwardly as he glances away.

“Give a guy a little warning next time, Y/N, damn…” 

“Well, unless you want me to get your jacket all wet.”

“Hmm, I can think of something else I’d like you to get wet…” You pull his jacket on with a huff, bending over and throwing your wet top and jacket at his chest. The strike is a bulls eye, hitting him dead-center between the pecs, and he lets out an ‘ _oomph_ ’ as he reaches up to grab them before they fall. “You weren’t joking when you said you were cold, huh? It feels like I’m holding a block of ice rather than your clothes.”

“Feel sorry for me yet?” You ask innocently, raising your brows and tilting your head.

He smirks again, stepping closer and winding an arm around your waist as you both start walking again. “Definitely. In fact, I’m feeling sympathetic. When we get back to the motel, I’ve got a good idea on how to get you warmed up.”

“Oh yeah?” You mutter, curiosity tinting your words.

“Oh, yeah…” He replies, looking down at you to wiggle his eyebrows, and you snort. 

Snuggling closer into his side, you wrap your own arm around his waist, before saying, “I think we should wait ‘til we get back to the bunker to try out your method of warming me up, I don’t think Sam would appreciate it all too much.”

He huffs quietly, and you giggle. “What, my method is totally appropriate. Sam wouldn’t mind at all.”

“Yeah huh, okay Dean Winchester. I know you _all_ too well to know that your method _definitely **isn’t** appropriate_. But I was thinking of cuddling and snuggling when we get back. In the same bed together. Maybe in a little less clothing than we’re in right now? How’s that sound?”

Dean’s grin lights up his whole face as he stares down at your expectant face, eyebrows raised in agreement at what you’re suggesting. “ _Hell_ yeah, that sounds _amazing_.” 

He bends down, pausing for only a moment before leaning in and pressing his lips to yours. He pulls back a millimeter, smiling against your lips, before mumbling, “Man am I glad that it’s cold outside.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr at - http://pie-is-deanlicious.tumblr.com/post/139810832920/baby-its-cold-outside
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments and stuff!


End file.
